1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable diaper, which is to be disposed after used.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional disposable diaper, there is a spread out type disposable diaper that is designed with a hip portion to cover a wearer""s hip and a belly portion to cover the wearer""s belly. In this spread out type disposable diaper, the hip portion and the belly portion are separated in a spread out form and are freely attachable/detachable at a waist portion. The spread out type disposable diaper comprises a sheet-shaped diaper body that encloses an absorbent polymer or the like therein. When the wearer uses this diaper, the sheet-shaped diaper body is formed three-dimensionally so as to be a pants-like shape. The spread out type disposable diaper is provided with the-diaper body, the hip portion and the belly portion as an integral portion. At both sides of the hip portion, an adhesive tape is attached so as to extend sideways. The adhesive tapes are stored in tentative attaching portions made of film or the like, which are provided on the hip portion before assembling the diaper. When the diaper is put on, the adhesive tapes are adhered to the belly portion.
There is also a conventional pants-shaped diaper. that has been used. This pants-shaped disposable diaper is designed such that the wearer can put it on, as the wearer is standing. The wearer has his legs inserted into leg through holes respectively from the inside to the outside likewise and can pull it up to his waist, likewise he puts pants on.
Further, a disposable diaper with a waist holding member in a belt shape is disclosed in Japanese Patent, Laid-Open Publication No. 10-57415. This disposable diaper is provided with a pair of waist holding members at right and left sides of a back of a diaper body. A fastening portion is provided to an end of each waist holding member. Further, one of the waist holding members has a slit defined between the fastening portion for the waist holding member and a base end portion of the waist holding member. A diaper fastening portion is provided each of right and left portions of a belly-portion side of the body. Surface fasteners or the like are provided on the fastening portions for the waist holding members and the diaper fastening portions.
A method for using the above disposable diaper is as follows; at first, one of the waist holding members is inserted through the slide of the other one of the waist holding members from the inside to the outside so that the both waist holding members are overlapped to make an annular shape. Then, the respective fastening portions for the waist holding members are engaged with the base end portions of the other corresponding waist holding members to wrap a waist of the wearer. The belly side of the diaper is folded back along the wearer""s crotch to cover the wearer""s belly. Then, the diaper fastening portions are engaged with the waist holding members. Thus, the wearer can put it on.
The above-described conventional art involves a problem such that the wearer cannot put on the disposable diaper of the spread out type in his standing posture so that the wearer has to lie on the back in order to put it on. Therefore, it is very bother for the wearer to put it on. Further, a space where the wearer can lies down, is required for putting on the diaper, so that it is very difficult to put on the diaper when the wearer stays out. As for a pants shape diaper, on the other hand, although it is possible for the wearer to attach or detach it in a standing posture, it is difficult for the wearer to attach or detach it with putting his shoes on because he has to have his legs inserted into the leg through holes from the inside to the outside. On the other hand, the disposable diaper of the spread out type disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-57415 involves a problem such that it is bother for the wearer to put it on since there are many components such as the waist holding members or the like.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problem. An object of the invention is to provide a disposable diaper, which is easy for the wearer to put on, and which is possible to be put on easily while the wearer is standing on both legs.
The present invention provides a disposable diaper comprising a diaper body including a hip portion and a belly portion, which are spread out with a crotch portion between them, a slit defined in a side portion of one of the hip portion and the belly portion, a connecting member provided on a side portion of the other one of the belly portion and the hip portion to be elongated outwardly, and a holding means for connecting the hip portion and the belly portion by means of the connecting members when the connecting member are inserted into the slit and folded back.
The above holding means comprises surface fasteners disposed on a face to be an inner surface when the connecting member is folded back and on a base end portion of the connecting member, and the surface fasteners are adapted to be engaged with each other. Alternatively, adhesives or the like may be adhered in place of the surface fasteners, which are provided on the side to be inner surfaces when the above connecting members are folded back. The above holding means may be also provided on circumference of the above slit.
In order to put on the disposable diaper according to the present invention, the above connecting members are positioned at the outside of the wearer""s legs and are inserted in the slit. The connecting members are folded back respectively to be held on the diaper body by means of the holding means, so that the hip portion and the belly portion of the diaper body are connected at the both sides thereof. Thus, the disposable diaper of the present invention is provided with a pair of leg through holes as the wearer has his legs inserted into the holes. Therefore, the disposable diaper of the present invention can be formed three-dimensional shape for use. In a state where the wearer has his legs inserted into the holes, it is possible to pull up the disposable diaper to the wearer""s waist.